


sky rockets in flight (afternoon delight)

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by a porn gif, totally Amy's fault for sending it to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa is a romantic who is terribly excited by Jon's suggestion (which was in fact hers) that they go on a idyllic picnic at the lake on a summer afternoon.Jon is a pessimist who generally expects the worst but hopes to make the day memorable for his girl.What could possibly go wrong?





	sky rockets in flight (afternoon delight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies/gifts).



> This fic is all Amy's fault for sending me a dirty gif the other morning which I saw with my own two eyes before I'd even had my shower and it was seared into my brain and would not leave me until I wrote a fic about it. Actually, it's not left my brain yet. Anyhoo...suffice it to say that a picnic by a lake was involved and the man who had dark curly hair was demonstrating what Jon Snow knows ;)
> 
> I'm gifting this to Tanya though who places her tender heart in my hands & fics even when I trod down darker paths. Have some fluff and smut, honey :)

 

Sansa Stark was a romantic, deep down in her soul. She was not a fool by any means but she did prefer to see the bright side whenever possible. ‘La Vie en Rose’ could very well be her theme song if she’d had a theme song.

_Paris is always a good idea, they say._

And, a beautiful summer’s day was nothing to take for granted, especially to a Stark. The eighteen-year-old student was thrilled to have the afternoon off and plans with her boyfriend Jon Snow.

She brushed out her long auburn hair and slipped on a flowing cornflower blue skirt and a white halter top before padding to the kitchen of her tiny apartment to prepare sandwiches.

Jon had suggested a romantic picnic at nearby Long Lake for their date. Well…Sansa may have sighed a great deal and declared romantic picnics with a scenic vista the dreamiest thing she could ever imagine after pointing out an article she was reading in a magazine. He’d got the hint anyway.

“The great outdoors, a little food and wine, the summer breeze…perhaps some music. I really can’t picture a more idyllic scene, can you?” she’d asked, tapping the photograph of two young lovers on a blanket sharing a toast.

“Uh…no. You know, Sansa…we could go on a picnic…if you like.”

“Oh, really?! That would be lovely, Jon. What a wonderful suggestion!”

Jon had sat up straighter, looking pleased with himself. “How about Long Lake? Next Wednesday when we’ve both got the afternoon free?”

They’d known each other since childhood but only started dating three months ago when Jon had asked her out during a party at his and Robb’s place.

After years of crushing on the boy from three doors down, convinced he had little interest in her beyond being the sister of his best friend, she’d not believed her ears at first.

Admittedly, it had taken the family a moment to believe it as well two nights later when he had shown up at the house with the sole intention of picking her up for their date. But, they’d adapted soon enough and neither her parents nor her siblings had attempted to stand in their way. At least, there had been no cracking of knuckles or threats of bodily harm from any Stark…except Arya.

Even then, Sansa had been strangely touched when her little sister had walked up to them both and said, “If you hurt him, I won’t speak to you for a month,” but then turned to Jon and said, “If you hurt her, I’ll break your face and won’t speak to you for a year.”

And after that initial first date, things had only improved as they’d moved past the polite, how-do-you-do and tell-me-about-your-hopes-and-dreams stages to both admitting they’d been falling for each other for years.

Speaking of moving on, Sansa and her good friend Jeyne Poole had moved in together last month which was a welcome development as the young couple longed to move out of Jon’s backseat for their make-out sessions and on towards true sexual intimacy. He did live with Robb after all and with her parents and younger siblings at home Sansa had not felt comfortable doing more than holding hands or kissing there.

Sansa reminisced over their first time from a couple of weeks earlier as she wrapped up some freshly-baked brownies (Jon’s favorites) to add to their basket along with her Grandmother Minisa’s linen napkins.

He’d been so gentle with her. The discomfort had been fleeting and he’d said the sweetest things. Sex since then continued to get better and better. At least, she thought so. She hoped Jon felt the same. Sometimes, she fretted that her lack of experience and natural modesty might prompt him to lose interest. Part of her knew that she was being ridiculous but that little niggle of self-doubt occasionally presented itself.

 _Well, you could always try something different today_ , she thought as she finished with their basket. _You and your lover in the great outdoors with no one else around and the idyllic scenery…_

Her lips curved into a smile as she went to select the softest blanket she could find for their picnic.

 

* * *

 

Jon Snow was a pessimist by nature.

_No, I’m not. I’m merely a realist. Like George Carlin said, ‘Inside every cynical person is a disappointed idealist.’_

Well, whether he was a pessimist, realist or disappointed idealist, at twenty-one years of age, the miserable old bastard inside of him had been steadily gaining the upper hand until…

 _Until the night I finally decided to nut up and ask Sansa out_.

Sansa had probably been part of his pessimism though she couldn’t be blamed for it. Gorgeous, vivacious and blessed with all the social graces he so clearly lacked, she was the sort of girl Jon Snow had always been afraid to approach even though Sansa in particular was precisely the girl he wanted. He turned into a veritable Eeyore whenever he looked at her, always believing her to be forever out of his reach.

But years of pining had finally boiled to a head that evening at his and Robb’s impromptu party a few months ago when their downstairs neighbor and unrepentant womanizer Harry Hardyng had cozied up to Sansa on their loveseat and proceeded to chat her up. Jon wouldn’t have wanted him anywhere near either of Robb’s little sisters regardless but when one factored into the equation that this particular sister brought about a protectiveness that bordered on the primal rage-monster side in its ferocity, he was hardly going to just stand back and watch Harry attempt to make Sansa his latest conquest.

It had taken no more than a shot of liquid courage to set Jon’s normally hesitant feet into motion. He’d marched right up, begged their pardon for the interruption and proceeded to ask Sansa if she’d go out with him.

Looking back, half-shouting ‘I fancy you. How do you feel about Hot Pie’s? We could go there together some night if you’d like,’ over the blaring music as he accidently-on-purpose spilled his ale in Harry’s lap was probably not the grandest romantic gesture of all time.

But Sansa had smiled demurely and said, ‘Yeah, alright,’ so he was hardly going to worry it to death.

Then had come the next task, telling Robb.

“So, I just saved Sansa from Hardyng.” Robb had nodded with approval. “While I was at it, I asked her out.”

“What?!” Robb sputtered, choking on his ale.

“She said yes, by the way. I know, I’m shocked, too. But, I’m about 99% certain I’ve fallen in love with her and plan to marry her someday.”

“Since when?!”

“Um…since I outgrew the notion that girls had cooties. And I’ll go ahead and call it. I’m 100% certain I’m in love with her. Feel free to hit me if you must but, black eye or not, I’m taking her out. The upside is, if she doesn’t loathe me after a few dates, you get to be my best man. Just thought you might like to know.”

Fortunately, Robb had not hit him.

Since that night, he’d become insufferably chipper. Well, he smiled more often he’d been told by more than one person. Either way, he supposed Sansa brought a bit of that idealist back out in him now that he wasn’t just pining away.

And today was a beautiful day and he was taking his beautiful girl on a picnic. Sure, that 10% chance of precipitation practically guaranteed rain. It was going to be terribly hot and humid even if it didn’t rain. He could already picture the sweat trickling down his back and gave an irritable shimmy. There’d probably be swarms of fire ants or killer bees or bears ready to attack them the moment they started eating. The lake might be harboring some strange bacteria unknown to science as well…

_Well, she didn’t mention swimming at least._

So, if Sansa was happy about going, so was he. He was gung-ho!  A regular Little Mary Sunshine about this entire ~~ordeal~~ outing.

He just had to remember to keep his more licentious notions in check. Sansa loved romance and was delighted by his suggestion of the picnic. Okay…it had been her sighing over that article which had prompted the suggestion but a guy had to take some credit where he could, right?

Meanwhile, he needed to keep it together and not start groping her ass as soon as she pulled out the linen napkins that had probably belonged to her grandmother.

As a boy, he might not have appreciated those things about Sansa, how she treasured family heirlooms and was willing to put forth that extra effort to make something like a picnic special. By now, he hoped he’d also matured enough to see the value in her kindness and courtesy, the way she sought to make others feel remarkable or worthy and the care she took in everything she did.

Sansa wanted romance. He meant to show her some romance. To the best of his limited abilities anyway.

See, Sansa was a lady through and through which he’d known all his life. Thus, the fact that she did not appear to object to him grunting and sweating over her like an animal at every opportunity still surprised him at times. Not that he was remotely complaining about their sex life. She was every bit as enthusiastic as he was once they’d gotten past the initial awkwardness of their first time. He just didn’t think she’d appreciate him crooning ‘Afternoon Delight’ as he attempted all manner of debauchery in the midst of their romantic picnic.

 

* * *

 

 

For the North, it was hotter than she’d expected and a bit on the humid side. She was sweating by the time they’d hiked from the parking lot to the lake. _Glistening? Glowing? Nope…sweating._

Her strappy sandals were rubbing a blister on her heels and she might’ve enjoyed dipping her feet in the water had it looked more inviting.

Long Lake was not as picturesque as she had imagined. The water was more a brackish green that sparkling blue these days. There was a slight sulfuric scent to it as well.  
It did boast several geese though. What could be lovelier than water fowl by a lake?

However, they did present a complication as they were rather bold and immediately became curious about the contents of their picnic basket. Not to mention the copious amount of poop that had to be avoided near the water’s edge.

Sansa suggested there might be a good picnicking spot up the nearby hill.

“Maybe it’ll have a lovely vista.”

 _And less of an unfortunate aroma_.

It was also hoped that they might find a little peace and quiet from their feathered friends’ constant ~~honking~~ serenading. The geese however seemed desirous of their company and followed them up the hill. (Chased might’ve been a more accurate term.) She finally had to toss out most of their potato chips to distract the hellish beasts.

But they did manage to find a lovely spot under a large shade tree at last. And from up here the water sparkled, a lovely, um…mossy green shade. Jon spread out the blanket, flapping it wildly to frighten the most persistent birds away as Sansa gratefully sat down their basket.

“Thank the gods,” he huffed as the last buggering bird flew off with half his sandwich before he collapsed beside her. They shared a laugh and then proceeded to dig out what was left of their meal. “At least they don’t care for wine,” he said as he cracked open the Arbor Gold he’d brought and poured them both a glass. “To us,” he said, raising his glass.

“To us,” she replied, clinking his glass. _Perfection_.

He was just leaning in for a kiss when they heard a new disturbance. Pick-up trucks, SUVS and people…lots of people. Long Lake was apparently not as isolated as she’d pictured either.

A large group of interlopers were setting up their own picnic not a quarter of a mile away. Table after table was set up and there was a hive of activity as three separate grills were fired up and thirteen enormous coolers were unloaded. They seemed to be celebrating some sort of family reunion.

“There must fifty people down there,” Jon said in astonishment.

Jet skis were soon zipping up and down the lake. They were constantly hearing the shrieks of children, the boisterous laughter of the adults and smelling hot dogs which were apparently being burnt to a crisp on the grill.

But, no matter. She was here with Jon just as she’d dreamed.

Half way through their bottle of wine and just as she pulled out the brownies she’d baked, four children from the family gathering came tromping up their hill. The oldest asked if they’d want to come down and try out their jet skis.

“No, thank you,” Sansa said politely, noticing the way the children were eyeing the brownies. “We didn’t bring our swimsuits.”

“My dad bought the fireworks. We’ll be setting them off at dusk if you want to see them.”

“Oh, that’s lovely. Perhaps we will.”

“We’re having hot dogs…but not till later though,” the child said as he clutched his tummy.

The girl to his left, who looked to be his little sister, whimpered pitifully as the other children stared pointedly at the brownies and licked their lips. Sansa sighed and asked if they were hungry. They all nodded and she handed each of them a brownie which were all she’d brought. They still had wine at least.

The children left them in peace but now Jon was sulking over the brownies. She walked her fingers along his shoulders, drawing him from his sulk and bringing back a smile. “There’s more at home,” she said.

“Sorry. I’ll stop being a broody bastard over brownies.” He pulled out a portable radio from his backpack and fiddled with the dial till he found a love song playing through the static. He rose to his feet and asked, “Would you like to dance?”

Sansa was gobsmacked. Jon Snow was not fond of dancing. And that he would suggest it, with no prompting whatsoever…here! He would barely dance with her in the kitchen of her apartment and not at all lately since Jeyne had walked in on them dancing and snickered. Her friend had not meant it cruelly but Jon had been embarrassed.

But now, he was gallantly offering his hand. Sansa felt undeniably giddy as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. She smoothed down her skirt and was soon swaying in his arms beneath their shady tree.

It was quite lovely here after all.

 

* * *

 

  
Sansa in his arms was all he wanted. He might not care for dancing but pleasing her was what mattered most to him. Long Lake might not boast the sparkling blue waters of the Summer Seas but it was lovely enough with no airfare required to get out and enjoy it. And the company might be a bit noisome in the case of the other humans and peckish in the case of the geese but here on their hill, they had a small piece of paradise to themselves.

He savored the feel of Sansa laying her head on his shoulder as he clasped her hand between their hearts and wondered if hers thudded with the same intensity his did whenever they were close. He liked to think it did.

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair.

“I love you, too.”

She started kissing him along his bearded jaw line and then across his cheeks. Her arms wound around his neck and her fingers began to card through his curls. Her eyes were pools of crystal-clear blue, far bluer than the body of water off in the distance but the black of her pupils were starting to obscure them.

“Jon,” she said then with a tone or emphasis that he was not fool enough to miss.

“Here?!” he asked incredulously, gazing around. He’d not expect this to be part of their romantic picnic. Maybe he should’ve read that article more closely.

He could see the Umbers in the distance, gathering around the folding tables they’d brought with them. Those little brownie moochers were likely diving into hot dogs and watermelon and all manners of goodies by now while all he’d had was half a sandwich and a good deal of wine.

“Yes, here. Please, Jon.”

_Right. Who gives a shit about hot dogs?_

“They might come back,” he said, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he sat down on the soft blanket again.

“I hope they don’t. I have no more goodies to offer. But if they do, they might wish they’d stuck to jet skiing and fireworks later.”

She sat down beside him and he laid her back on the blanket, kissing his beautiful girl tenderly and hungrily by turns. His hand crept up one thigh and under her skirt as they continued kissing, inching closer and closer before coming to a stop. She was quivering beneath his touch. He wanted to touch her so badly and she wanted it, too. He thought he might need to pinch himself to make sure this was no dream. But this was real. She wanted him to make love to her here.

He cast one more look around. They had the high ground and their fellow picnickers seemed preoccupied. It should be enough privacy.

His hand started moving again and she gasped when his fingers slipped inside her panties. “Oh, my girl’s already wet.”

“I am.” She sounded elated and as dizzy and reckless as he felt. “I want you, Jon.”

“Gods, I want you, too,” he replied, his chest heaving with excitement. His finger traced her folds as he nipped at her lips and then jaw. He moved down her body. “I want to taste you first,” he said huskily. Sansa squirmed helplessly. “You don’t need these,” he said, hooking his fingers in her panties. She lifted her hips and let him slide them off. He rucked up her skirt and caressed her thighs, his rougher hands moving across her silky flesh. He sat back on his ankles and moved between her knees. “Spread your legs, beautiful.” She did at once, letting them droop on either side of him as he moved between them. His fingers ghosted across her patch of curls and he hummed to himself. “Yes, beautiful. My girl is so sweet. I’m going to make her feel so good.”

She writhed upon the blanket. Even the pessimist inside him didn’t doubt she was getting wetter with every word he spoke, every touch, every second his grey eyes swept up and down her body.

“Untie your top. I want to see those pretty tits.”

She untied the strings of her halter and laid it to the side. Jon’s head tilted to the side, a smile upon his lips as he cupped one pink-tipped breast. He leaned over to swipe one nipple and then the next with his tongue before moving downward, lowering himself between her legs till he was lying on his stomach, half on the grass and half on the blanket with his face right where he wanted it.

Her eyes were already hooded in anticipation as she stared up at the tree above them and the bits of blue sky she could likely see through the leaves. She was angelic. She was sinfully tempting. His mouth closed over her.

“Oh, gods…” she moaned as he dragged his tongue languidly up her slit and began to swirl around her clit.

Sansa reached for him, clutching his hair. He licked her pussy as she began gently rocking in time with the darting teases of his tongue. He deftly applied the right pressure to her nub to give her pleasure. And if he had any doubts about how he was doing, she soon dismissed them.

“Right there. Right there. Oh, Jon.”

His cock grew harder as he softly sucked on her clit now. He glanced up at her face, her mouth agape with ecstasy as he greedily lapped up her juices. This was one treat that was his alone.

Her breasts were jiggling with the subtle bucking of her hips. His hands griped her hips more firmly as he started working her toward her peak.

“ _Unnn_ …yes…” she cried as the breeze picked up, making the heat and humidity of earlier a memory.

This was heavenly. The geese were quiet and the people were busy stuffing their faces…as he stuffed his. He could hear other birds chirping though, a melodious sound. It was peaceful here.

But, Sansa was all that mattered in this moment as he loved her beneath the tree on a blanket in the tall grass on a hill beside a lake. Scenic vistas and picnics were the best.

He felt her legs starting to quake. She was grasping her breasts and whimpering.

“Come on, beautiful,” he urged. “Don’t hold back.”

He slid a finger and then a second one inside her pussy and kept up his attentions with his mouth. And when he crooked his fingers just so and swirled his tongue once more, she broke apart and came.

“ _Ahhh_ …yes…Jon!”

He knew from her expression that everything else had faded away till only the pleasure remained for those few precious moments. She laid there with a lazy smile afterwards. Her eyes were partially focused on the tree and bits of blue sky above them again.

He climbed back up her body, smiling down at her. He nuzzled her neck. She wrapped her arms around him.

“That was…”

“Yeah?”

“Amazing.”

“It’s always amazing when I get to see you like that.”

She beckoned him to kiss her before rising to her knees. “Come here,” she said before she began to help him pull off his t-shirt. They were both shirtless now. He bowed his head and laved a nipple and then the other before she was pulling him back up to kiss her mouth. “Lay down,” she commanded.

He quickly complied. He would gladly do anything she said. She’d been a virgin less than a month ago. So sweet but also very unsure that first time. He loved seeing her gain more and more confidence as they continued learning how to please one another. Regardless of what they did though, he loved her more every single day.

He folded his hands behind his head and watched intently as she unbuckled his jeans and unzipped them. Mimicking her earlier actions, he lifted his hips so she could easily them off along with his underwear. Lying on a blanket in the great outdoors, stark naked. He didn’t care.

His cock was pointing skyward as she gave him a lick. She glided her mouth up and down his length, trying to find her rhythm. She’d not done this but a time or two. Her mouth was hot and wet. She fondled his balls as she sucked him, her efforts becoming more coordinated. His eyes began to cross. He wouldn’t last too long. He’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t enjoying it but he wanted all of her just now.

“Stop, sweetheart,” he said as he gently pulled her off him, her mouth coming off him with a little pop that somehow made him even harder. “I want to be inside you.”

She smiled and removed her skirt. She straddled his waist before sinking downward and taking him in as far as he could go. Deep inside Sansa’s tight, wet pussy. He never wanted to leave. They both groaned in unison. He sat up to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her as their bare chests were pressed together.

“I love you,” she said, slowly pushing him back down.

“Gods, I love you, too.”

His radio had toppled over face-down unnoticed. He could barely make out the tune that was playing. He nearly laughed when he recognized it.

_‘Sky rockets in flight_

_Afternoon delight’_

His hands came up to cup her breasts as she began to bounce up and down on his cock, riding him shamelessly in the outdoors on a sunny afternoon, squeezing him just right with a beatific smile upon her face. Her hair was catching glints of sunlight, setting it on fire as those blue eyes sparkled and shone for him alone.

“Fuck yes…fuck me, beautiful,” he chanted.

She leaned forward, changing the angle which would bring the ideal pressure to her clit now. Her breasts swayed above his mouth. He immediately captured one to suckle it.

“Oh, gods…yes,” she begged, eagerly offering him the other.

His hands gripped her hips again. He continued suckling and began to thrust up into her as she slammed down on top of him, the wet slap of flesh on flesh drowning out everything now.

His peak was building but he could tell hers was, too.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, JON!”

“That’s it… _unnn_ , fuck, Sansa! I’m gonna come, baby.”

“Yes, Jon! Fuck…I’m coming for you! I’m… _annnn!”_

With a final mingled shout, they both came. Sansa closed her eyes. He did, too. He wondered if she saw the same sparkling lights behind her eyelids.

Sweaty and breathless, she laid on top of him as his gently caressed her bare sides.

“That was…unexpected,” he chuckled.

“I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Yes. You’re amazing, Sansa.” He kissed her nose and forehead. “Let’s get your clothes back on. I know we were taking quite a risk there but you’re my girl. I don’t want any of those people to see you.”

They helped each other dress and gathered up her blanket and the basket. Heading down the hill, the Umbers called to them before they could slink off through the woods to his car. They seemed completely unaware of what the pair of them had been up to while they feasted down below.

They invited them to join their picnic. He glanced at Sansa, wondering what she thought. This was not the romantic picnic she’d dreamed of, he was certain.

“We’d love to,” she said sweetly, clasping his hand. “My boyfriend and I are quite famished.” His stomach rumbled in agreement.

They wound up eating hot dogs, potato salad and chocolate chip cookies (almost as good as those brownies would’ve been) and watching fireworks at dusk with the Umbers before bidding them farewell.

“Was our romantic picnic romantic enough despite everything?” he asked as they drove back home that night.

“It was,” Sansa sighed. “It was everything I imagined and more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Starland Vocal Band.
> 
> Alright...alright...time to dive back into my WIPs! Thanks for reading my fluffy smut :)


End file.
